


push/pull

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Hot Tub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: There’s a first for everything,Jiwon had said, holding Suwon’s gaze.





	push/pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanatashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatashi/gifts).



> a little oneshot for kai! happy birthday, i hope you like this!
> 
> have a wonderful time celebrating~
> 
> edit: forgot to mention, this is set during plan man when jiwon and suwon went to fukuoka, japan.

 

 

They get to lose the cameras after the clock ticks past ten. Suwon’s glad for it—as much as he knows they’ve got to get as much viable footage as possible for the programme, he’s still not used to having the cameras around for what’s supposed to be a ‘healing’ vacation. Just him and Jiwon, relaxing and eating and enjoying the scenery.

Easier said than done, but he smiles and nods as the staff all head off to their rooms, and shuts the door to his hotel room with a tinge of relief. He’s not quite the solitary type, but coming all the way to Japan with just Jiwon for familiar company… it’s not something they’ve really done before. They laugh, and they joke, and they tease, but there’s always been that odd tension strung between them whenever they’re alone. Just the two of them.

 _There’s a first for everything,_ Jiwon had said on the way over, holding Suwon’s gaze with something behind his words that Suwon still hasn’t quite managed to translate over the past couple of days. _Not everything has to be planned in advance._

Suwon looks out the window to his hotel room for a moment. Then, he turns back around and steps out of his room, going down the hallway to Jiwon’s.

“Hey,” he says, the moment Jiwon opens the door to Suwon’s light knocks, “wanna go drink in the hot tub until they kick us out?”

Jiwon stares at him for a moment. Then, he says, “Let me get my slippers.”

 

 

He’s glad they’d opted for a private hot bath. It’s a small, secluded area that’s connected to the hotel, and they won’t get anyone walking in on them here.

The water is hot against his skin but doesn’t burn, a refreshing contrast to the iciness of the beer bottle that’s in his hand. Suwon clinks it against Jiwon’s, and leans back against the rocks, letting the steam rise up against his skin, soaking in the night air. “Surprised you said yes to coming down here,” Suwon says, after they both take a sip each.

“Surprised you even asked,” Jiwon shoots back, tipping his bottle back again.

Suwon snorts, but he’s right. He usually would’ve just turned off the lights, checked his phone for half an hour then fallen asleep. “Maybe I just wanted to hang out with you,” he says lightly.

“We haven’t done enough of that yet?” Jiwon meets his gaze, eyebrow cocked. “You love me that much, then?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Suwon says, “maybe I just need you in case I drink too much and fall asleep in the pool. Can’t have your group member drowning in a hot tub, right.”

“Jesus Christ,” Jiwon mutters, shaking his head. “That’s all you need me for these days?”

Suwon laughs. “At least I still need you,” he says, and that string of tension between them hums. “Haven’t completely dropped you, yet.”

 _“Yet,”_ Jiwon repeats, looking unconvinced, but he takes another swig, and Suwon echoes the motion. “At least you still need me,” he adds, probably meaning to sound mocking, or condescending, but the words hang in the air with a little too much honesty, and Suwon suddenly wants to look anywhere but in Jiwon’s direction.

They remain silent for a while, save the soft bubbling of the water, the call of birds in the distance, and the clink of bottles against rock and wood.

Suwon’s not sure what makes him say his next words. Maybe it’s just the alcohol that’s slowly sifting in his veins, lulling him into some strange sense of security, the warmth of the water and the night that makes him want to let the words out. “I’ll always need you, you know,” he says quietly, still not glancing up, not wanting to see what Jiwon’s expression is at the moment. “Always.”

It’s hard, Suwon thinks, hard to trust people. Especially when they haven’t lived the life you have, especially when they don’t know what it’s like.

Jiwon has. Jiwon knows what it’s like. Jiwon’s always been there.

“You don’t have to try to make me feel better,” Jiwon says, a little crossly, completely missing the point.

“I’m not, _god,”_ Suwon sighs. “You’re so difficult.”

“Coming from you, that’s rich.”

“You’re _seriously—”_ There’s a tense moment as Suwon moves to get up, and Jiwon’s visibly pissed off as Suwon gets onto his knees, probably thinking that Suwon’s about to leave out of irritation, but the glare very quickly smooths out into surprise when Suwon shifts over towards Jiwon and crouches over him instead, knees on either side of Jiwon’s thighs.

Jiwon’s hands automatically come up to rest on Suwon’s legs, fingers curling into his shorts. “What—”

Suwon clutches at Jiwon’s shirt. “You’re so fucking difficult,” he says again, but it’s without any bite, and he waits for Jiwon to get the memo again this time. “I don’t know why the hell I even bother.”

Jiwon just exhales, staring up at him, eyes a little darker than before. “Maybe I’m just difficult on purpose,” he says. _Maybe I just want you to meet me halfway._

There’s a little splash as Suwon shuffles a little closer, knees almost to Jiwon’s hips when he sits on Jiwon’s lap, one hand sliding up Jiwon’s wet shirt, the palm of his hand spreading across his neck, feeling his pulse thump. Jiwon’s hands are still right where they were, resting on Suwon’s thighs, not quite tugging him close, but not letting him go either.

Suwon leans in, and finally meets him halfway.

He can taste the clean spring water on Jiwon’s lips, can taste the beer on the back of his tongue. Jiwon shivers, and kisses Suwon back just as hard, biting at his lip when Suwon presses a little too hard on Jiwon’s neck.

It’s that same push and pull, just forming a little differently than usual.

Jiwon pulls away, and his eyes open. “Fuck,” he whispers, “wanna get out of here or what?”

“I paid for the entire two hours,” Suwon says, and he laughs when Jiwon smacks him in the arm, but the laugh turns into a groan when Jiwon nips at the skin under his jaw, and tugs him in to suck a kiss into his neck. “Shit, alright, c’mon.”

Jiwon pushes him off his lap without a word, and stands, before offering Suwon a hand up.

That’s Jiwon, Suwon thinks, fond and amused and annoyed all in one, taking the proffered hand. That’s Jiwon, alright.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl)


End file.
